vestellafandomcom-20200216-history
Fellrock
Fellrock was a rural town west of Bristol, in Esparrus. It consisted of a single road with a line of businesses and residential dwellings on either side. Halfling mayor Ella oversaw the town. It was destroyed when a meteor fell from the heavens and crashed into its northern end. Only rubble remained in the crater that sits where the town once was. Black dragon Relzrureos, infected by the queen parasite, claimed the ruins for several weeks and built an army there. The Battle at Fellrock took place here, and with it The Black was ended. The town is currently being rebuilt as Thuradin. Notable Places Dale's Ales The single inn and tavern of Fellrock, Dale's Ales stood on the right just through the town gates. Owner Gerome "the Gnome" (son of the titular Dale) had a tendency to put an "oh" sound at the end of words. He asked the party to clean out some rats in his cellar- classic! The party encountered the T’Veba Tribe- a band of half-orc percussionists- on stage at Dale's. They were on tour, and thus their fates are currently unknown. Dale's Ales, naturally, no longer exists. Guard Tower Fellrock's Guard Tower stood fifty feet tall, at the very end of the town's single road. Guards were meant to station themselves atop the tower and keep a watch over the surrounding fields to ensure the town's safety. After years of peace, the guards grew lazy and no longer bothered with their post. Simple Shops Beefy human Errold offered a 10% discount in his weapon and armor shop to anyone who could defeat him in an arm wrestling match. His prized possession was a +1 magic dagger. Pretty half-elf Serrus sold basic healing potions and antidotes in her shop, in limited supplies. A tired old dwarf who never gave his name sold basic supplies. Unsurprisingly, none of these shops exist anymore. Town Bulletin Board ✔ Fellrock Guard Tower Invaded by Monsters! "The town of Fellrock is offering 50 gold each to any adventurers (max payout of 250 gold) who participate in the clearing out of our guard tower! We have been losing livestock, and one of our (apparently retired) guards heard grunting and banging around in the guard tower. See mayor Ella for details/payment!" This was the very first quest completed by the party. A handful of bullywug grunts were destroyed, along with a cockatrice that one of the grunts was keeping as a pet. Ribbert the albino bullywug was in charge, and made sure Lord Wart, the giant toad, was kept fat and happy. In the final battle Shaw was swallowed whole by Lord Wart, but he was promptly pulled out by his allies. The party collected 150 gold from Ella as payment for their deeds, as promised. ✔ What Spell is my Son Casting? "My son has taught himself how to do something weird where 'things get all fuzzy' and he forgets basic stuff. I'm worried that he's going to end up erasing his mind or learning how to control mine! Please help!" The party completed this quest. Elf Matilda's son Zeek was a brand-spanking-new sorcerer who had stumbled upon the spell Confusion, but was only able to cast it on himself. The party correctly solved and explained the situation to Matilda, earning them a modest payment. ✔ Big Money for Backpack "Big monster in cave by swamp! Took my backpack! You get back! I pay BIG MONEY! Make you rich. Need my bag! No look in bag, just give." The party completed this quest, ''kind of. ''At the listed address, the party found a map with directions to the cave. Following the map, they headed into the woods north of town. They spotted a bullywug in the distance, dragging another huge toad (though slightly smaller than Lord Wart) by a makeshift leash down a perpendicular path. Continuing, they crossed a stream of quicksand and found the cave in a swampy area. Once inside the party encountered an orog- a beast with an orc father and an ogre mother. After a brief, but intense battle they killed the beast. He had posted the bulletin himself to lure prey to his cave. The party didn't leave empty-handed, however. They found some gold, cheese, ale, and a few other supplies. ✘ Fishing Lessons Wanted "Teach a man to fish. Feed me for life, won't you? I'll pay ya, depending on how good ya do." The party didn't take on this quest, and naturally it is no longer available. Other Notable Things Shady Salesman Topher A tiefling by the name of Topher had set up a wagon to sell goods to adventurers who responded to Fellrock's guard tower request. His small inventory included a +1 magic staff and three "potions of, like, healing and stuff." Shaw, after drinking one of the potions, turned blue. When he spoke the word "blue," lightning blasted from his fingertips, damaging him and those he aimed at. After a few minutes the effect wore off. The other potions functioned as expected. The party eventually met Topher again in Under-Bristol, weeks later. The Battle at Fellrock The Battle at Fellrock was the battle that ended The Black. The queen parasite gathered all of its infected troops in an attempt to defeat the Esparran forces that had come to destroy it. Relzrureos, infected by the queen and at this point with no sentience of his own left, met his end at the hands of Vance, Tydrom, Brilledille, Alvaerelle, and the Heroes of Fellrock. The parasite fled inside the meteor itself, but was pried out with the help of Kezias, who had been fighting infected in The Under along with Lucina. The queen parasite impaled and killed Tydrom before attempting to flee, but was just barely caught by the party, and then put into a dormant state indefinitely. Loose Ends The bullywug that was spotted dragging a giant toad in the woods to the north of Fellrock was never interacted with or seen again. They could still potentially be up to something. Or perhaps they will mind their own business. Errold's +1 magic dagger still exists, as magic items cannot be destroyed by mundane means. A meteor is far from an everyday occurrence, but it is a product of nature. The dagger may have been blasted hundreds of feet away, or it could be buried beneath the rubble of the town.